Believe me
by MindIIBody
Summary: AU Another foreign story...and another time. Where anything can happen as well as any crime.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! AND THIS IS A SESS/RIN FIC! Please beware for those who do not like it. Hmm… and this fanfiction is in honor of my new partner in crime named….**

**Hasso **

**Though she has yet to put a story up, I'm proud to say she is my partner! **

_**Prologue**_

Nothing could describe what Sesshoumaru was feeling as he race through the thick foliage of the dark forest surrounding his castle –his home. The smell of smoke, death, and decay still cling to his olfaction. As he made his way towards his unknown destination with godlike speed, he wasn't able to shake the feelings of lost and despair. Those emotions nipped at the edges of his sanity in his enraged state. He felt himself tittering at the boarders of his emotions.

Hid aristocratic face remained in its infamous mask of stoicism, and all while his heart and conscious battled within him. Luckily, he was rudely pulled from his more self-destructive thoughts when daggers from all direction flew at him. Being the master of swordsmanship, his reflexes allowed him to dodge the assailing daggers by simply jumping into the trees. _If they wish to harm this Sesshoumaru…_ he thought viciously, _then they're going to have to do better than that._

Sesshoumaru was momentarily safe from another assault on ground but he knew his safety will not last long. He must keep moving if he is to avoid his pursuers and remain alive. So he embarked once more towards his veiled aim.

The sounds of waves clashing against the cliff's rocks sailed through the air and then he knew…**this **was his stop. Breaking forth from the obstructing bush in front of him, Sesshoumaru came to a crashing stop at a cliff. Moonlight aluminates the scene before him leaving nothing in the dark. It was a dead end…nothing more and nothing less.

Sounds of light footsteps resounded behind him as his pursuers caught up to him. Clenching his jaw, he turned towards them. Facing them bravely…

**Author's Note**: I'm BACKKKKK! Just wanted to let you all know that, since I've been gone for so long and please excuse the grammar mistakes. I'm not god, I'm human, thank you. So if there is mistakes…well I'll come back in twelve years to fix it. HAHA…or someone would be nice enough to volunteer for it….either or would be nice. Hmm…I'm starting on my fanfics again. So do not fret my faithful reviewers… I'll soon update a dramatic amount of things. Hopefully not soon since it's almost my birthday and I FINALLY MOVED! Thank gods, I'm not living with that crowded family no more. YES! Freedom! Well…not really but close. So yeah…another time people. Review and tell me what you all think, okay? O.o

MindIIBody


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

Chapter One

'Drums...I hear drums,' thought Sesshomaru. His clawed hands twitched as his pulled his wet and weakened body onto all fours. The drums sound distant, but not that far. It was probably two miles at least. 'I can make it..' he thought viciously as he began his journey towards the drums and upcoming village.

After a whole lot of stumbling and fainting spells, Sesshomaru made it into the boarders of the village. There seems to be a festival going on. People were every where with candles and paper lantarns being held by everyone in attendence. The roads in the center of the village were the brightest and liveliest. There were some stray light on the outside but not much. The noises coming from the center was loudest as well as the smell of food. Sesshomaru was usually not the one for human food but this can be a exception. Since he had no idea as to where he is, and had no strength left to hunt for himself. Therefore, it was to the village.

He walked slowly, but before he can go far a loud and abrupt cheering came forth from the active village. Pulling his golden gaze back to the gathering, he noticed a mini-stage near the north part of the village. There seem to be someone in the middle of it...in front of the drum players. In a instant he found out why the cheering was given... There was a girl, in the middle, dressed lavishly. With at least six layers of kimono as her juni-hito, bleeding from red to pink fancied by the flower patterns on it, she was a sight to see. Her ebony hair pulled up with grand ornaments for the rich. Flowers adorned her eccentric bun, gold combs pulled her thick and silky hair back from her heart shape face. While a gold chain looped lowly upon her forehead.

Indeed, she was a sight with porcelain white skin to red lush lips and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were given a slanted look with the dark outlining around her eyes. She parted her lips for a breath, and then with the combination of a flute's fleeting notes and drums she sang...

"Sora wo umeru hana no iru

Utsuri ni terina wa ga koi"

(The sky is buried by the colors of the flowers.

Reflecting the luster of our love.)

Sesshomaru was enthralled, although her voice was that on the deep side, it still held a enchantment he never experience before. It was probably the drums, but then again it might not be, but for some reason he was enchanted by the song and the woman itself. There was no way to explain it...

"Yagate subete ga sugisaru atono

Anata wo dake omou"

(Everything will eventually come to pass.

Even after that happens, I still think only of you.)

Without noticing it, he was advanced closer to the stage with every step. He didn't notice the horrified looks on people faces as he came towards the stage to hear the song. There wasn't anyone there who could have wakened him from his daze-like state that he was in.

"Itsu ka haru no youmagure

Hajimete kuchizu keshita...

(During one of the evening twilight of spring...

was when I first lost myself)

Maboroshi no youna kaori no naka de

Anata wo dake omou..."

(Within this fragrance that is like illusion.

I still think only of you.)

A gasp was given when the girl's brown gaze fell upon twin golden ones. Disturbed that such intriguing music was disrupted, his ebony brows fell downwards as he commanded with his usual passive tone, "Continue."

The poor girl looked at him confusedly at first, but then nodded with understanding after a while. She smiled a little and signaled the band behind her to continue as she sang.

"Anata no mune ni

Kono mi wo makase

Watashi wa shinde ikou..."

(Against your chest

I'll rest my body

That is how I wish to die...)

The final drum note sounded the crowd grew quiet; Sesshomaru merely stared at the girl in front of him. From far away she seemed older and worldlier but up-close she was younger than she looked. It was the make-up that gave her that illusion in the first place. He guessed she was about sixteen summers. Drawing his orbs around him once, he quickly made his move. Grabbing the girl in front of him, and after receiving a loud gasp from the audience, he made his way into the forest with the girl in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been living hectically for the last months and haven't had the time to do something for my stories until now. Since I can finally breathe that is. I wanted to thank a few people who had supported this story before I go on.**

**DrowningOphelia**

**Restria**

**Hope you will continue to do so. I will try to update this story more often. I hope to get Seeking for Love not Physically soon. I've made the next chapter lets see how that progresses okay? **

**Mind out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO_ NOT _OWN INUYASHA!!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The girl didn't struggle as he thought she would. Instead she stayed perfectly quiet as though obedient. Mentally checking himself as to why he even snatched her in the first place, he reprimands himself. After a good long distance away from the village, he stopped and gently put the girl down onto the ground. She straightened with a little grace more of a straight movement without refinement and turned towards him. Question burned in her eyes as she gazed at him. "Why did you steal me away from my people, youkai-san?" asked the girl.

Staring dead at her he replied, "There are matters of import that this Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you about, human."

Nodding her head in comprehension she then looked around. "My father's castle is south from here. If you take me there no problem will erupt from our little mishap a while ago. My father will be gracious, youkai-san. I'm sure of it. So will my sister, Rin-nee-sama." exclaimed the enthusiastic girl in front of him.

At the mention of sister, his brow rose in a questioning matter but was left unnoticed by the hyper girl in front of him. "She's great, Rin-nee-sama I mean. Although I have more than one sister, I don't really care for my other sisters. They're mean, but she's nice. She's the only nice one! Not only is she beautiful but gracious and kind-hearted as well! She's so...well wonderful! Everyone loves her, and everyone envies her! It's a wonder how she isn't killed yet, not that I'm saying she should be, but I mean with all that attention comes danger too. Right, youkai-san? Opps, I'm sorry, I'm getting out of hand."

_'The creature just doesn't know how to be quiet it seems but it can't be helped.'_ With a mental shake he said, "Come."

With an energetic "Hai," they went south to her home. "By the way, my name is Kaiya-chan, what's yours, youkai-san?"

"Sesshoumaru..." came his bland reply.

She seemed to have a hard time understanding for a moment before she spoke "...Okay, Sesshomaru-sama!"

With a nod from him, they went on...

**Many Hours Later... Almost Sunrise**

"Kaiya! Thank kami you're alright." shouted a stout man with impeccable clothing. He walked towards the young girl as she exclaimed in return to his boisterous greeting, "Chichi-ue!"

The pair held one another for a moment or two before they noticed a tall and magnificent youkai in their presence. The old lord released his daughter and nodded his acknowledgement to the youkai with questionable clothing. Sesshomaru acknowledge him with a nod from his head too all while his ears focused on another sound...

Turning his face towards the opened doors towards the huge garden to his right he made out a outline of person standing in the early rising sun and bed of glorious flowers.

**_"Toki no mukou kaze no machi e nee tsureteitte_**

**_Shiroi hana no yume kanaete..."_**

The voice was similar to Kaiya but in a way it was so very different. It was more spell binding and had a clearer ring to it. It wasn't until a loud squeal from Kaiya and a shout of "Rin-nee-sama!" that Sesshomaru knew who the mesmerizing person was.

**_"Amai yubi de kono te o tori nee tooi michi o_**

**_Michibiite hoshi no anata no soba e..."_**

The voice seem so close yet so far as the wind seem to make its own music to accommendate her voice.

**_"Sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari_**

**_Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari_**

**_Shiawase no imi o hajimete shiru no deshou…"_**

Echoes could almost be heard if one listened close enough; it was almost as though every mystical creature sang with this maiden in the garden. It was quite astounding really, this was the first time Sesshomaru ever witness such a ethereal event.

**_"Tsureteitte..."_**

As the last word sweep through the morning's air, everything seemed quieter after that. Then in an instant the whole of the earth and sun seem to awaken. Birds sang finally, crickets stopped their playing and the air cleared into a more positive turn. Kaiya was the first to run towards the figure in the garden chanting, "Rin-nee-sama," like a mantra.

The figure, clothes with a similar juni-hito but in golden bleeding into white with elaborate patterns, turned towards the lively girl running towards her. Sesshomaru didn't know what he was expecting when the female was to turn around, but one thing is for sure: he was not expecting a gorgeous _youkai_ female. The ironic thing was, she was not what he thought her to be. She was not human as her younger sister seems to think. Her ears proved that to him right at the beginning with pointy ears poking out from two huge strands framing her face.

Her heart shape face was framed with ebony strands on the sides and long bangs covering her forehead parted at the middle. Two shining bands of jewelry lay perfectly upon her forehead but partially covered by her bangs. The rest of her lustrous hair was pulled back into a complicated series of braids and twists. Huge slanted green irises glowed gentle warmth as they gaze at the running girl-child. Her dark pink lips curved slightly taking in the sight before her. Those same gentle orbs widen slightly as they gaze at the person behind her sister. Green momentarily clashed with gold as they gaze at one another. It was because of her momentarily shock that the force of her sister's weight pulled her down into the flowers behind them.

Sesshomaru took in the sight of the two with good humor, though his face revealed none of it. That interesting scene was surly a good way to start a morning. Since he came from the proud race of white inu daiyoukai, such soft and compelling scenes were hardly displayed.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to revel at warm display of affection before he finally trained his sense of smell on the female youkai. Although the scent of ningen clung strongly on her, that still does not hide the strong youki radiating from her person. It was cleverly hidden and carefully channeled into a subtle state but for someone who was use to hunting searching for such a youki, it was child's play to sense it. Despite the fact most youkai are addicted to youki as any other, Sesshomaru was not like any other lowly youkai. He prided himself on control and will not go bow down to someone with greater youki than his own.

_'Unlike other idiots I've meet,'_ surmised Sesshomaru with a skeptical tone. He watched as the women pulled themselves off the flowery bed and onto their feet. After much shouting and giggling from Kaiya, they finally advanced towards his direction and the man beside him. Turning his attention to the man, he noticed the human seem to pretty much drool at the sight of 'Rin.' _'Disgusting...'_ spoke his inner voice as he smelled arousal from the plump man before him. _'It seems that the man wishes more than a fatherly relationship with this Rin girl,'_ his thoughts shuddering at the fact.

The ladies finally joined the men Kaiya exclaimed, "Rin-nee-sama, this is Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama, my beloved nee-sama, Rin!"

The two said persons gazed steadily at one another, and then with a formal bow turned their attention towards different directions.

Turning his attention towards the heavily aroused human he spoke in a cold tone, "This Sesshomaru requires assistance."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees after that as the lust-filled man snapped out of his reverie. He regained his composure and said with indignity, "And why...pray tell should I give you assistance, youkai?"

It was Rin that spoke after that, "Chichi-ue, this youkai did, after all, bring Kaiya back safely. Isn't that action worthy enough to grant him assistance?"

The man seemed agitated after that, his round face squeezing itself into a intimidating look that failed to make anyone cower, "It was he who stole her in the first place. Had he left at the village she would have been returned by next noontide. Then I wouldn't have to go worrying over nothing!"

Rin smiled gently and patiently walked towards her supposed father, causing his anger to lose its grip slightly. Then with a quelling voice she said, "Chichi-ue, Sesshomaru-dono isn't here to destroy our home and land. He does not give threats to you nor shall he harm our family if his favor is granted. So why not give him the assistance he asks for?"

"He did not ask, Rin!" exclaimed the lord.

With her eyes she laughed softly as she leaned slightly toward her adoptive father, "Beloved chichi-ue, if you do not help him, I shall become very sad. Please chichi-ue, for me..." grabbing holds of his small hands, she continued, "Give him what he ask, since I cannot give him anything in return for returning Kaiya. Kaiya's safety is all I ever hoped for." Her eyes held an imploring look causing the man in front of her to melt like butter as he said begrudgingly, "Alright, I shall grant him his assistance but I warn you Rin, there shall be no interaction between you two. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding her head slightly to show her obedience, she walked gracefully back to Kaiya. Sesshomaru who was watching the whole display was sickened by the man's disgusting antics. 'This man is not what I would call noble or heroic in any fashion. _'Just like humans to sicken me with their weaknesses for the opposite gender...'_ as though reading his thoughts Rin turned towards him with a glint of laughter in her eyes.

Before he can discern what the other emotion was shining in her eyes, she turned away and announced her departure before leaving the room with Kaiya. After they left, the lord turned towards him and said, "You might be a lord, Sesshomaru-san, but I cannot have you running amok in my lands. What ever you require I shall grant but I have a requirement too."

Watching the man through impassive eyes, he nodded. With that the man spoke, "I want you no where near my daughters. No matter what reasons, you chambers will be on the northern wing of this castle. My daughters inhabits the southern wing, never enter there. And for your request, I shall get to it as soon as you tell me tomorrow. For now I have things to attend to and you look like you can freshen up. How about it?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but merely nodded his head in understanding. The lord called to one of his servants along the corners of the room. The poor maid nearly tripped over herself to get to her agitated master. "Hai, Hidoi-sama."

"Guide our guest into his chambers and draw him a bath. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Had the lord not been right about the bath, Sesshomaru would have gladly behead the insolent man. Turning his attention to the flushed maid, who was muttering words of greeting, he walked out into the hall without a further glance towards the insulting man.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm updating this rather quickly due to the fact I don't know when I'm going to update again. So I'm trying to get all of my stories up now. Just for your enjoyment. Hope you enjoy the chapter ****Starrilight-Hotaru**. **Because I appreciate you lots for reviewing first. I shall try to update faster, I hope this chapter was long enough for you. Keep up your great work too, okay? **

**Mind out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha!! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After being shown to his room, Sesshomaru found that although his stay was begrudge welcomed, he was still treated greatly. By the size of the room, the beautiful scenic display on the sliding doors. The cleanliness of the matts and the simple elegance of the room. Walking in before the kneeling servant girl, he he observed the room with more care but was interrupted by a soft voice from behind him. "Do you like this room, Sesshomaru-dono?"

Turning towards her voice, he nodded his reply. He heard her step into the room as the maid gasped. She whispered her assurance to the maid before dismissing her. "I must admit, I am surprised to find you here. This is not your lands at all, yet you are here... Why?"

Smirking an enigmatic smile, he retorted, "Should this Sesshomaru tell you his reasons?"

He watched her through lazy eyes as she waltz towards him. In a seductive way, she raised her hand and cupped his chin. Her eyes serious, she whispered dangerously, "I don't want you on my territory, Sesshomaru-dono. I respected your bringing home of Kaiya. Other than that, I have no wish for you to be here. Kaiya is taken with you... Which I'm sure you must know by now. But that does not mean I will not kill you if you harm anyone in this family. Now, state your reason of trespassing onto my grounds."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned into icicles during her whole tirade, but that did not mean he was going to take it out on her. No, she was not just any youkai, she matched him in status as much as strength. He would be a fool to fight her now when he is most weak. She helped him start his explanation when she told him of what she knew first. "Here in the islands are my territories. It was agreed for almost more than ten decades before. Last I heard, your father died and left you with his lands. And recently you took on a mate. From what I've learned though, she has taken ill. Quite strange is what I thought when I learned of that piece of news but the more shocking event yet was when you went missing. Tell me, Sesshomaru... What happened?"

He noticed how she tactfully left out the part of how his father died but that didn't keep the sting from the wound. So in a frozen voice, he continued off where she left off. "After my mate, Kagura took her ailment, I went to search for a cure. She was poisoned from the inside... The only one who could have done such a thing was her 'father.' So I went on a journey to seek him out. While I was on my quest, I made some enemies..."

He was interrupted by her melodic laughter. Glaring at her for her interruption, he watched her in amazement as she twirled herself away from him. Peeking over her shoulder, she coyly asked him, "Some enemies, Sesshomaru? Do not be modest... Tell me how many enemies were truly in pursuit of you?"

Looking away from her, he replied, "It was the Daimyo from the North and his son who was chasing me. He and his comrades of the East who wished to see me away to take my lands."

"If I may ask, why did the Lord of the North wish to get rid of you?" Rin curiously questioned.

"Because of my mate, Kagura..." Sesshomaru reluctantly answered.

Another set of joyous laughter was what he got in return. "I understand now..." giggled Rin. "Do not fret, Sesshomaru. I shall not repeat what I have learned to others. Nor shall harm seek you here. My domain is usually heavily protected. But seeing as how you came by sea... Well who can be offer perfect protect, ne? Rest you now. I shall hear what your request is tomorrow. Although I can already guess it. Tomorrow it shall be..." Before leaving she stopped right in front of him and held his hand in her's before whispering, "I wish you luck on your journey. The man you are talking about have been rumored to be vicious as well devious. Although I have not met him yet, I know he is dangerous. Many youkais including ones of these islands have been consumed by him. If there is anyone who can put an end to him, it will be your family. That much I can tell you..."

Pulling herself up onto her toes, she kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled his neck in an almost intimate way. Lowering herself to the ground, she watched his face change from shock to bemuse. Smiling sincerely to him she informed him, "My mother has passed away the same day as your father. No one knew it, but she loved your father dearly... She loved him to the day of his demise. What you feel for this Kagura woman, are you sure it's worth it? Are you sure she is your one and only?"

He glazed down into her concerned eyes, and nodded his head. "More than anything else in this world."

He watched as her eyes slide downcast and could have sworn he saw a shimmer of tears before she did, before her eyes glance back up at his. "Then I wish you more luck than ever. What lies ahead of you shall not be good. For this woman alone, you will go through something worst than hell can ever procure. For that, you have my sympathy as well as prayers. Do not forget Sesshomaru. You have an ally in me."

With those cryptic words, she disappeared from the room. Leaving Sesshomaru to dwell on what she meant and what she about her last words before departure.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to…

**Starrilight-Hotaru** – for your wonderful encouragements and constant review. This shall be the foreshadow to something greater. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
